Assassins Creed - Shay's Legacy
by djimenez1246
Summary: This is a story of a young man named, James Cormac son of Cormac. I wanted to make a story about: The son of a Templar who defects to join the Assassin Brotherhood. The Templar Turned Assassin. I need ideas for this story. Bring me any ideas you can and i'll work with what you bring me. Leave your ideas in the comment section or PM me your ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a story I wanted to make a story about a Templar who defects from the Order to join The Assassin Brotherhood. This is the story about how Shay met Jame's Mother and when they conceive James.**

**James will appear in Chapter 2 of my story.**

**Please leave your opinion, so I can make the chapter better.**

**Feel free to leave ideas please.**

**I changed the POV let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Shay's POV**

On Mid-February of 1754, I was in a bar in New York,relaxing after several grueling hours of Assassin Training. It's been awhile since I joined the Assassin's and I found their Creed to be a fascinating. Liam

As I was sitting in the bar, I took notice of a beautiful brunette ... that a group of 5 Drunks walking up to a woman who was sitting at a nearby table.

The 1st Drunk put his hands on the table and said, "Hello there darling."

The woman looked at him with an annoyed look and asked. "What do you want ?"

The drunk chuckled and said. "Well me and my boys couldn't help but notice you are sitting all by yourself,so,we though how about we accompany you and maybe we could make you feel better later ?"

The woman got up and slapped the drunk in the face." Leave me alone you drunk assholes."

The 1st drunk got mad and grabbed her arms but she pushe him, knocking him to the ground.

The Drunks Started harassing her,but the woman fought back. She punched one in the face and kicked another in the balls.

She kept screaming at them. "LEAVE ME ALONE !"

I got a good at her and saw that,she was young beautiful woman,who had blue eyes,black hair and a light voice.

One of them grabbed the woman from behind and Said to the others. "Looks like we have a fighter boys,we'll have real fun with this one." The woman struggled to get free but couldn't get free. She kept screaming "Let go of me!"

Not going to let that slide I got up from my Seat,Lowered my hood,and walked up to the drunks equipping my Hidden Blade, The Bartender yelled at Shay" HEY, No killing in my bar!"

I Sighed. Turning back to the bartender "OK i'll do it the old fashioned way."

As I walked up to the Drunks,the one holding the woman noticed me ."You got a problem mate? If not, the hell out of here, we're in the middle of something !"

I looked at the men and chuckled "As a matter of fact, I do have a problem,I don't like how you're abusing this woman;She's just trying to relax and your harassing her."

The drunk and his buddies all chuckled. "And what are you gonna do about it ?" He asked a

I looked at them still confidently; "I'm gonna give you one chance. Let her go and get the hell out of here or I'll beat the crap out of all of you."

The others looked at each other and chuckled "Looks like he wants a fight, "Oblige him boys."

The 1st drunk ran at me and went for a punch to the face but, I dodged the man's punch,grabbed his hand,rammed his face into a beam and threw him out a window.

The 2nd charged at me,but I grabbed him,picked him up and threw him down onto the table.

The 3rd and 4th charged at me together,I quickly dodged their attacks and threw him into a barrel and punched the other one,knocking him on the floor.

The 4th drunk charges at me again,but,I tripped him,knocking him on the floor,and,I repeatedly punched him in the face knocking him out-cold.

I looked at the 5th Thug,walked up to him (the one restraining the woman) I pulled out my gun,aimed it at the 5th drunks head and said"Unless you want a bullet in your head, you better let her go,take your mates and get the hell out of here." I said an

The drunk threw her aside. "OK OK ! We'll go just don't kill us." He said holding his hands up. The drunks then got up and ran out of the bar.

I put away my pistol and walked up to woman coughing on the floor. I held my hand out to the woman. "Are you OK mam?" I asked with concern.

The woman looked up at me filled with gratitude, So she grabbed my hand and helped her up.

The woman looked up at Shay,and said "Thank you kind sir,I wouldn't have been able to handle those bastards on my own."

I looked at her and smiled" It was my pleasure madam, I'm always willing to help a person when they need it most:especially a pretty lady like you.

I asked "What's your name Madam ?"

The woman chuckled and replied "Well it's Olivia." She answered.

Olivia Asked" What's yours ?

"It's Shay… Shay Patrick Cormac" I answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you Olivia."

I was nervous because I felt something weird with this woman.

"I gotta say, I saw you handle yourself against those thugs."

"Thanks, My Father taught me the basics on Hand-to-Hand Combat ,but, I never would've held my own against those thugs if you hadn't stepped in and helped me. I appreciate it."

Olivia looked up at shay about to offer Shay something.

Well Shay you look like a Nice enough man,allow me to reward you for saving me. If your not too busy. Meet me at the Town Square,tomorrow at noon.

Shay replied" OK"

Olivia put her hand on Shay, slowly running down his body

She blushed "I look forward to it."

* * *

A Day Later …

I arrived at the Town Square in New York as he was looking for Olivia. After a minute of looking, I felt someone sneaking up right behind me. Out of instinct I quickly turned around and grabs the persons hand. But when I got a look at the persons face, I saw that it was Olivia's.

After seeing Olivia's face I quickly calmed down.

"Oh, It's you I thought you weren't gonna show, you scared me."

Olivia chuckled and said, "Sorry Shay, I thought it would be fun to sneak up on you. I chuckled at her response,believing it was humorous.

"Well don't do it again."

Olivia Sighed "OK".

"So what do you want to do ?"

Olivia Chuckled and said,"Well I was hoping we could take a walk and talk about things

Shay Chuckled "Alright."

Olivia opened up her umbrella,interlocked her arm with Shay's and started walking downtown.

So Shay, Tell me a little bit about yourself like what do you do you for a living ? Asked Olivia. "Because I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you walking around New York dressed like that." She said glancing at my Assassin robes.

I replied nervously. "I uh...Uh… I'm in New York for Business i'm only gonna be here for about a week or 2."

"If you want to know a little about me, i'll only tell if you tell me a little about yourself."

Olivia Chuckled and said"Okay Fair is Fair."

Shay hesitated for a moment, he didn't like talking about his past,

"Well I was born here on September 12, 1731. My mother died when I was born and my father wasn't around much,when I was a kid, because he was employed in the Merchant Marine. I was raised by my Aunt and I grew up in a bad part of town,I was always getting into trouble but, my friend Liam was always there to help me. When I turned 16 joined my father at sea,it's how I acquired my fighting skills,but a terrible tragedy befell me in 1747. A storm hit our ship,taking the lives of my father and several crew members. I fell into a state of depression after that spent time in Taverns Picking fights. Eventually my friend Liam helped me out of my depression and Gave me a home and helped me start a new life as a merchant sailor(Assassin). I was given my own Sloop of War called The Morrigan.

I fell into a depression after telling her his story.

Olivia felt bad for shay,because it seemed Shay has been through a lot.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Shay."Olivia apologized.

"No don't be." I protested. "I'm not over it,but I'm at peace with it. All I can do to honor them is become the best man I can be."

"Well, based on what I've seen from you. You look like a good man; with a pure heart." Olivia commented.

I replied in an appreciative tone. "Thank you,that means a lot. "

"Anytime."

I looked at Olivia with a curious look.

"OK I told you a little about me,now, tell me a little about you."

Olivia Sighed " OK, I was born on February 7,1732,My Parents own a large plantation,When they learned they were gonna have a baby,me: My Parents upgraded their home to a 2-story,in order to provide more space. My Father wanted a son,but,had a daughter,but,Father still loves me, my parents are good people,they respect both men and woman equally and it doesn't matter to them whether your Black,white,or Hispanic. They raised me to respect Men and Women equally. I Love reading Romance books and Learning History."

"Sounds like your life is a good one, I rarely see people as beautiful and with a pure-heart like yours" I commented

"Well thank you handsome" Olivia chuckled in flattery.

I turned to Olivia with a curious look,"Let me ask you something why did you really ask me here because it seems you wanted to do more than just go for a walk ?"

Olivia turned to Shay and said. "Look the real reason I wanted to see you today was well to tell you something."

"You went out of your way to stand up for me when others wouldn't, you weren't afraid to oppose those men when they were harassing me. You're a good man Shay, I wish there were more men like you in this world,and, i think I want you in my life,so friends?"

Olivia held out his hand,shay held out his and they shook on it.

"Friends"

I was flattered by Olivia's response, Shay looked at Olivia and said;"You know what I think when I look at you?"

Olivia asked nervously "What do you think ?"

"I think your a Beautiful Strong Compassionate woman"

Swayed by his words,Olivia walked up to Shay kissing him on the cheek.

She whispered in my ear. "Thank you."

After a minute of kissing i let go of Olivia flattered and wierded out at the same time.

"So Can… Can… we focus on our walk please ?" I asked nervously.

Olivia chuckled and said, "OK Mr. Bossy."

After that Olivia and shay continued their walk through New York.

During our walk, a group of thugs chilling in the alleyways walked out of the alley and appeared right in front of us .

The thugs Leader appear right in front to them. " YOU maggot ! My boys say you beat them down in a bar ?

Shay recognized some of them, they were the drunks who were harassing Olivia,the ones he beat down.

Olivia says frustratingly " Buzz off dirt bags"

The leader gets angry and grabs Olivia's arm causing her to drop her umbrella."You wanna watch your mouth bitch." The Thug Leader twisted Olivia's arm. I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the Thug Leaders head. "Let her go you drunk bastard or i'll kill you and your friends"

The Leader laughed" You think you can beat all of us." The Leader and his goons all laughed at my threat. The Leader stopped laughing and pulled out his sword. " Tell you what, You beat me you both can go on with your day. However if you lose to me I get to kill you,and we get your friend here."

I thought about it for a moment and decided to comply. If I objected they would kill her.

Shay Sighed in Annoyance" Ugh Very well.

Olivia said in disbelief "Are you kidding me !"

"Trust me Olivia I already have a plan of attack" I said to her reassuringly.

I turned to the Gang Leader "I accept your terms."

"Excellent."

I pulled out my sword and readied my stance.

The Leader did the same.

"Let's hope you get lucky boy."

"I make my own luck."

"Alright then let's do this."

The Leader attacked first going for a strike a to the face,but, Shay blocks it with his sword .

Shay sighed and thought _This was gonna take a while._

Minutes Later ...

After minutes of sword-fighting,I stood victorious with the Gang Leader on the ground bleeding, Shay sheathed his sword. 2 Gang Members helped their Leader up. The leader looked me with a smile on his face. He approached me placing a hand on my shoulder. "You fight well boy, Since you beat me fair and square, I'll honor our deal. The Leader turned to the gang member restraining Olivia "Let her go !" The gang member listened,releasing Olivia, she ran to me, locking me in a tight hug. The Gang Leader turned to his gang"Let's go boys." The gang dispersed back into the alley.

Olivia turned to me her face filled with anger. "How could you bet on my life like that !"

My face immediately filled with guilt "It was my only option,I wasn't about to kill anyone,and,I was worried that if I tried to fight back they might kill you it was the best option." I reasoned.

The anger that filled Olivia's face faded.

Olivia sighed and said "OK,but,don't ever bet on my life like that again !"

Shay said in an understanding tone "OK I won't."

"Look let's just forget about this and continue our walk."

"Alright" Olivia Said.

We continued their walk,then, Olivia looks at Shay curiously and asks."Shay, when you and that man were preparing to duel, what did you mean by, "I make my own luck ?"

Shay chuckled and answered." Well it's my motto,because, I believe in Personal Independence and Ingenuity rather than destiny."

"Well it seems kind of... I don't know weird." She commented.

Shay and Olivia continued their walk and for the most of it everything went peacefully.

* * *

1 Hour Later…

After an hour of walking, Olivia and I returned to the Town square where Olivia found a carriage waiting for her.

The Driver Said; "Olivia Come, Your father is expecting you."

Olivia turned back to me and said. "Well shay, I guess this is goodbye for now. I had fun."

"So did I."

As Olivia got on the carriage she turned back to Shay and said. "You know you could come with me I can take you to see my parents i'm sure they'll like you."

"Whoa let;s not rush things besides , I have business to take care of, see you later Olivia and if it's any consolation i'd say it's a pleasure to have met you. See you later."

I began to walk away,but noticed he was holding Olivia's umbrella.

As Olivia got on the Carriage I ran up to her and said" WAIT !"

Olivia turned around. "What ?"

I held up her Umbrella. "You almost forgot this." Olivia grabbed the Umbrella from my hand "Thank you Shay you are indeed a Gentleman."

They eyed each other for a second. Shay then went for a hug, Olivia didn't stop her. They hugged for a minute,then the driver yelled at Olivia. Olivia Come on! Your father's expecting to be home soon. "

Olivia turned to me. "I hope we see each other again soon."

"I hope we see each other again as well. You're a good person Olivia. See you."

Shay watched as Olivia got on the coach and rode out of New York.

(This was the beginning of a relationship.)

* * *

Home

As Olivia arrived home at her families Plantation she couldn't stop thinking about Shay. The carriage stopped at the house,where she saw her parents waiting for her.

She got out of the carriage and ran up to them hugging them.

"Mother,Father. It's good to see you"

Olivia's Father,Pat and her Mother Jess

* * *

3 Months Later ...

**Shay's POV**

Month's after I met Olivia they have been growing close with each other,they learned they have a lot in common. They both have have no love for slavery, they have a sense of honor and strong determination to help others in need.

At the Assassins Manor in New York,Shay receives a letter from Olivia.

Shay's at the Assassin's Manor in New York Preparing to meet Olivia at her plantation,to meet her parents. As he was walking out of the Manor,Liam ran right next to him and asks."Shay where are you going ?"

"I'm... I'm going to take The Morrigan out on patrol and I'll be back in a day or 2. Liam clearly saw through Shays lie. Liam chuckled "You're lying Shay where are you really going ? "OK, the Truth is...is I'm going to test out the morrigan's upgrades."

Liam chuckled again "That's another lie Shay, you should know i'm smarter than that. Come on where are you really going,come on you can tell me."

Unable to lie Shay confessed,"(Sigh) Look the truth is,a few months ago I met this lovely girl,her name is Olivia. I met her when I saved her from a group of drunks were harassing her. After I saved her she offered me to take her on a walk the next day and we grew close that day,i told her about you and how you helped me she's a good person, she judges people for who they are,not what they are. I'm going to her Family's Plantation to meet her parents."

Liam chuckled and said "Oh, well why didn't you tell me about her ?"

"I was afraid what you'd think." Shay pulled out a book "I got her this book. It's a Romance Novel she loves these,do you think this would be a great Liam ?"

Liam grabbed the book and looked at it. "Isn't this one of those expensive books that cost about 1000. "Yes it is; it's believed to be one of the best written books in the colonies. Liam gave Shay back the book and said; "I think this girl will love it. Now get out of here don't keep this lady of yours waiting. I'll try and come up with a lie to tell the others."

"Right" I put the book in my robes and ran up to my ship.

Shay arrived at the port where the morrigan was docked, he jumped on board, yelled at the crew saying; "All prepare for departure,we're leaving in a few minutes.

The morrigan then departed to Olivia's Family Plantation.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Olivia was at the Plantation,working with her Father helping him harvest corn. Olivia and her father were taking a water break. Her father asked, "So when is this man you keep telling me and your mother about gonna show up"?

"He'll be here soon father i promise. Olivia's mother showed up a moment later. "Olivia a ship just came into port i believe its that Man Shay you kept telling us about.

Filled with excitement Olivia ran down to their harbor to see shay coming out of the morrigan and walking onto the harbor. Olivia ran to shay jumping on him and hugging him tightly. Shay laughed and said (While hugging Olivia) "It's good to see you too,Olivia, your still as pretty as ever.

Flattered by Shay's words, I kissed him on the cheek.

Olivia saw her Mother and Father enter the bay. Olivia grabbed Shay's hand and brought him to her parents. "Mother, Father this is the man I've been telling you about." Shay walked up to Olivia's parents.

"Greetings, it's a pleasure to meet you both, My name is Shay Patrick Cormac and this is my ship, The Morrigan. Olivia has told me a lot of good things about you both." Olivia's father Pat walked up to Shay and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Shay. Olivia told us you saved her from thugs some time ago,thank you,very few men ever step up to oppose the criminals like that."

"Eh it was nothing i was just being a good Samaritan."

"Then your a better man than i thought." Pat said,

"Oh Stop harassing the boy Pat."Hi i'm Jess, Olivia's Mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both i'm honored."

"You got here just in time Shay I just finished preparing dinner. Would you join us please "

"I would love to."

"Then Come on" Jess said.

Shay entered the house,went to the kitchen sat in the table and waited for dinner to be served, Olivia sat next to Shay,"It's good to see you again Shay,I received all the letters you sent,but it's good to see you face too face, it's been almost 2 months since we last saw each other."

"I'm sorry Olivia I'm just caught up with a lot of work."

"No its okay I understand being merchant sailor can't be easy" "Look I like spending time with you but i have other duties to my friends and my employers." It's OK Shay I understand i have responsibilities here at the plantation, i know what it's like. "Alright". Olivia when we get a moment I need to tell you something .

"OK" said Olivia.

Pat and Jess came in with a Turkey,roasted pig,and, salad.

As they ate we talked about Politics,History etc. My parents grew to like Shay very quickly. But every time I looked at Shay it seemed as if he had something on his mind.

* * *

Hours Later ...

Night has come,Jess and Pat were asleep but I was in my room looking out the window,staring at the sea,thinking about what's out there. I then heard the door open and saw Shay enter, I looked at him for a moment before turning back to the window. He approached the bed sitting right next to me. We both sat for a moment quietly until Shay spoke. "Olivia I need to tell you something."

I looked at Shay and asked; "You didn't just come to see me did you?"

"No I came to tell you that I was given an assignment,so,my hands will be full for a while and you may not see me for a while."

I felt tears flowing from my eyes.

I turned to Shay and asked. "For how long ?

"A few years at most."

"But Shay I thought we would be together".

Shay answered. "I don't have a choice Olivia,I have loyalties to my friends. I have to do this Olivia. This is very important. I don't expect you to agree with me, I just want you to understand.

Olivia said while crying. "But,I don't want to lose you Shay"

Shay reassured Olivia. "You won't I can handle myself Olivia you've seen it for yourself. Look we can still be together. When i come back,and, I promise Olivia i'll come back.

Olivia turned to shay and said "You Promise?"

"I Promise"

With that in mind Olivia walked up to Shay clearly about to do something.

"OK then there's just on thing left to do."

"What ?" Shay asked confused

"This" Olivia grabbed Shay,putting her arms around him pulling him in for a tight kiss,which lasted for a minute.

They paused for a moment catching their breath.

"Wow, that was something."

"Shut up." She whispered into his ear.

Olivia then locked the door to her room so nobody could enter.

They then picked up where they left off.

Shay grabbed Olivia,pulling her in for another deep kiss.

Every time we would kiss it would feel passionate and would feel like they were kissing for the 1st time.

I then broke the kiss because she clearly had other plans in mind. I then pushed Shay onto her bed, then crawled onto the bed with Shay. We then began undid the ties on Olivia's dress,while Olivia undid Shay's jeans.

"Wait WAIT, Olivia." Shay said stopping.

I stopped for a moment. "What What!"

"Are you sure you want to do this."

I giggled and said." Yes I do."

"OK, then where were we ?" Shay said sarcastically.

"Way ahead of you."

Shay and Olivia then continued having sex.

* * *

Hours Later ...

Sunlight reflected from the window

I woke up in my bed covered in sheets, seeing sunlight out the window. Immediately, I was thinking about what happened last night.

I sat up looking around and saw Shay sitting on the bed getting dressed. I leaned over to Shay, wrapping an arm around his waist. Shay looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning" I said.

Shay chuckled, placing a hand on my cheek."Good morning."

I then placed my Lips on his. "That was a good night"

"It was."

"I have to leave Olivia."

"I know." I sighed

As he got the rest of my clothes on he pulled a book out of his robes and handed it to me.

"But before I do,this is for you".

I grabbed it from Shay's hands and looked at it. It was a romance book, one of the Most popular books in London.

It was a great gift. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I then got out of bed putting some clothes on. I walked with Shay down to the Morrigan then when we arrived at his ship we said our final goodbyes. We shared one final kiss before Shay got on his ship and departed. I watched as the ship left, as I watched I said. "Good luck Shay."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Birth of James Cormac**

**Olivia's POV**

The week after...

I woke up in my bed feeling the sunlight reflecting off my eyes. I rubbed my eyes,clearing the feeling of sleep of my mind. I looked at the ceiling for a moment then got up from my bed, I looked at my nightstand seeing the book Shay gave to me, I picked it up and looked at it for a moment,before heading to the bathroom. I went in to take a bath and do my hair.

I came out wearing a robe and my hair dried,but as I walked out I felt a sickness in my stomach. I quickly ran back into the bathroom, grabbed a bucket and threw up.

"Olivia Olivia". I heard my mother yell as she came into my room.

"Olivia where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in the bathroom" I said.

She then came into my bathroom and when she saw me throwing up her eyes widened. She quickly ran over to me. "Oh my god Olivia are you OK?" she said placing a hand on my arm and another on my back.

"I...don't ... think so." I said as I kept throwing up.

I spent a few more minutes throwing up until I stopped. My Mother and Father sent me to bed and told me to stay in Bed and they would send for their doctor. "Doctor Simon".

Doctor Simon was their Doctor and has took care of their family for 30 years, always making sure that they were healthy. He was a good man, I always appreciated what he did for us.

"Stay in bed baby." said Pat.

"OK father."

"I'll go get started on some soup." Jess said as she left my room.

* * *

A day later ...

I laid my bed,wearing my night gown,reading her book,with a bucket by her side. I was very worried I've been feeling sick for the past few morning I would get sick and would get sick on some nights.

I kept reading when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

Doctor Simon walks in carrying his First-Aid kit with her parents right behind him. Doctor Simon turned to them "You should leave, I work better without an audience."

Complying my parents went out of the room,with doctor Simon closing the door right behind them.

Doctor Simon then turned to me.

"Olivia it's a pleasure to see you, your Father told me you needed a Doctor. "

"I do, i haven't been feeling good these past few days. Can you help me?"

Doctor Simon couldn't help but chuckle "Well that's what i'm here for. "The doctor pulled up a chair,putting it next to Olivia's bed, Simon sat down to ask Olivia some questions.

"Okay Olivia before I start treating you,I need to know some of your symptoms."

Olivia nodded "OK well, I've been puking,I get headaches, and I've been feeling fatigued."

"I see, you might want to get comfortable because this may take a while." He said as he pulled out a medical tool.

* * *

30 Minutes Later ...

The doctor came downstairs with his First-Aid Kit. Olivia's parents walked up to Doctor Simon with worried looks on their faces.

Pat asked "How is she Doctor ? Is she ill ?"

"Please Doctor tell us" Pleaded Jess.

The doctor Sighed and said. "She's not ill,she'll be fine,but, she will require care for a while."

"Why ? " Pat asked concerned.

Doctor Simon stayed silent for a moment then he answered.

"Because she's pregnant."

This news greatly surprised Pat and Jessie. Their daughter is pregnant?

"Are...are you sure ?" Pat muttered.

"Yes I'm sure all the signs are there. She's going to have a baby. I didn't tell her though,because, i thought you should be the ones to tell her. I have to go now. Send for me if you need anything."

The Doctor walked out of the House,leaving the Plantation. Pat and Jess turned to each other,with their faces filled with excitement. "We're gonna be Grand parents Jess." They hugged each other for a minute and walked up to Olivia's room.

"Let's go tell Olivia" Jessie said.

"OK"

They went up to Olivia's room to give her the news.

* * *

I sat up in my bed with a scared look on my face. I

My door opened, I glanced at the door seeing My Mother and Father coming in.

They both sat on opposite sides on my bed.

"What did he say ?" I asked.

Pat sat on the chair next to Olivia's bed. "We have good news Sweetie. Your not sick."

I sighed in relief. I was very worried "Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna die."

Jess sat on the other side of Olivia's bed. "But that's not all, Olivia, he told us something that was really surprising to us."

"Why. What did he say?"

"He said you're going to have a baby." Pat answered.

My eyes went wide open with great surprise, I was literally left speechless. I was pregnant. I felt happy and also scared. "Oh my god I'm having a baby!" I screamed.

"Yes the doctor confirmed it." Jess nodded.

Olivia sat up and hugged her parents.

"Olivia, we need to know who the father is, do you know who it is ?" Asked Pat

Olivia nodded. "I do it's Shay, the man i kept telling you both about and you met him a few weeks ago."

"Shay ?" Jess said surprised.

"Yes,when we he came to our plantation,he came to tell me he was going away for business,and,we may not see each-other for a few years. So I wanted to have one final moment together with him,and we...made love." I said nervously.

"We need to find him" Jess said.

"NO! Shay is hard at work at his business and we won't be able to find him." I interjected.

"Look,I can raise this baby on my own."

Pat sighed "OK,but,promise you'll try and find him." I nodded.

"OK "Jess tried to change the subject "What do you think the baby's gonna be,a Boy or a Girl ?" Olivia looked at her stomach and said. "Well... I'm hoping for a Girl. I always hoped if I'd have a child i would pray for a Daughter."

Pat chuckled and said to Olivia."Don't get your hopes up Olivia. When your mother was pregnant with you, we hoped for a son,but we got a daughter instead-" Pat said but I cut him off.

"I know father,you've told me several times" I interjected.

"I know but, what i'm trying to say is that don't get your hopes up." He said.

For the rest of the day we discussed about how the baby will be raised. I was really excited, I always dreamed of being a mother, but I was always afraid that if I did have one I would mess up and that kid would grow up and go down a dark path. I realized there's no such thing as the perfect parents but there are great parents. I'm gonna do the best I can to raise this baby and I have confidence that this baby will grow up to do great things for the world.

* * *

9 Months Later ...

Months have passed and my pregnancy accelerated. I was really hoping for a Daughter, I always wanted one. My father built a crib for the baby, Jess made clothes for the baby, and I spent months of my pregnancy learning how to care for a child. My mother gave me several tips on how to care for a child.

February 8, 1755

The day has come the baby was coming. It was the afternoon and I was in my room with my parents. I was in my 2nd hour of Labor,the doctor was right in front of me helping me through the process,while my parents were right beside me holding my hands. I was struggling through the process,but I felt a little better knowing that my parents were right beside me helping their daughter through her painful hours of labor.

"Is she OK Doctor ?" asked Pat

The doctor looked up at pat and said. "No she's not. She's having a baby."

The doctor looked at me. "Alright Olivia you're doing fine just keep pushing." he said in a calming tone.

I took a few more breaths and pushed and pushed as hard as I could.

My labor went on for hours,and,the sounds of my screams filled the room for pain was overwhelming.

Hours passed, my screams faded, the pain began fading. In that moment, I heard crying I looked to see Doctor Simon pulling out the baby, There it was, there he was. I looked at it for a moment seeing its little face and its tiny body. I then passed out in that moment, falling asleep.

* * *

Doctor Simon held the newborn child he looked at it and said to Pat and Jess. "Its a Boy."

Pat and Jess smiled as they looked at their daughter's newborn child.

Doctor Simon cleaned up the baby,wrapped it up in a blanket and handed the Baby to Pat. When Pat held the baby it stopped crying. He looked at the baby and said " He has Olivia's eyes." Jess Awed as Pat Handed the baby to her.

The doctor got up and said "You two should go, I'll finish up caring for Olivia. The child's birth took a lot out of her, so she'll need some medicine." With that in mind they exited the room with the baby,allowing Doctor Simon to care for Olivia.

A few minutes later Doctor Simon came down with his First Aid kit, he approached Pat and Jess while they were caring for Olivia's baby.

"Well I gave her some medicine and she's sleeping peacefully, I wouldn't disturb her for 8 hours at least. And she'll need some medicine for a few more days, other than that she'll be just fine." Doctor Simon informed.

"OK" Pat said.

Simon looked a the boy and smiled "He's a beautiful boy" Simon commented

Jess glanced at the Doctor "Thank you."

"I'll need to take a look at him to see if he's healthy."

"OK"

Jess placed the baby in a basket. Simon picked up the basket and examined it for a few moments and handed the baby back to Pat and Jess.

"He's healthy."

"I'm gotta go." Simon said as he started packing his tools.

A few minutes later Doctor Simon left the Manor.

Pat and Jess looked at their Daughters newborn child and wondered what will happen when he grows up. This boy may bring good to the world, or may bring evil.

Jess and Pat then turned in for the night. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Early Morning

**Olivia POV**

I woke up in my bed with sunlight reflecting the windows. Pat and Jess walked in with my baby in Jess's hands and breakfast in Pat's hands.

She sat up from her bed and asked. "Where's my baby?"

Jess walked up to Olivia. "Oh my god." I whispered, placing my hands on my mouth.

I looked at my newborn child my eyes widened in joy.

Jess handed me my baby. I cuddled it for a moment and asked. "Is it a boy or a girl ?"

Pat replied "It's a boy." I sighed in disappointment,but I didn't care because he was still my baby. I looked down at my newborn son and said. "You know what, it doesn't matter he's still my child and I will love him nonetheless."

"We're glad to hear that. We believe he'll grow up to do great things." Said Pat, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Jess leaned down and asked "So, what are you gonna name him?"

I looked down at my baby and said. "James... James Cormac. "

"Shay said if he had a son he would name him James. I think it's a perfect name." I commented.

Pat and Jessie both loved the name.

"I like it." Said Pat

"Me too." Jess agreed.

"Does he have a Middle name ?" Asked Pat

Olivia looked down at her son thinking about it for a minute a said. "Issac"

"James Issac Cormac" I said proudly.

"If Shay was here I'd think he'd like you" Olivia said to her baby. The baby cooed as I held him tightly around me.

As I looked at him I saw that he looked like Shay in many ways and looked a little like me in a few ways.

James then looked up at me smiling at the sight of me.

I attempted to get up,but, Jess and Pat stopped me.

"No don't,you need to rest Olivia. If you get up you may get sick."

I sighed in understanding. "OK."

Jess walked up to Olivia." OK we better let you eat your breakfast you must be hungry."

Olivia then noticed her grumbling stomach.

"I Suppose."

Pat walked up to me. "Here let me take him." He said holding his arms out.

I then handed baby James to Pat so I could eat my breakfast.

Jess then placed the tray on my legs.

Pat looked down at his Grandson and said to him "Now, lets get you out of here so your mother can eat in peace."

"Pat. he can't understand you. You know that right?" Jess asked.

"Of course I do." Pat answered.

As they walked out of her room Jess grabbed the doorknob then glanced at me."Anyway we'll take from here Olivia, just eat your breakfast."

"OK."

As they left the room, I grabbed the fork and began eating my breakfast,but as I ate I couldn't help but think about Shay. Her newborn son,James looked a lot like him and she couldn't help to think how much she misses him.

She thought to herself. "_Even though Shay is gone, as long as she has James it feels like part of him will be with him."_ That filled Olivia with a sense of happiness.

She then continued to eat her breakfast believing. _"Everything is gonna be OK."_

The rest of the day went on as a normal day, farmhand's tended the crops,fishing boats harvested fish and I spent most of her time caring for her newborn son.

(This is the Beginning of the Story of James Cormac, Son of Shay Cormac .The Templar-Turned Assassin)

* * *

**March 3,1761**

6 years have passed since James was born and as he was growing up he was nice, energetic and a

When James was born I swore to raise him right.

I decided to finally tell Shay about his son so 1 month ago, I sent a Letter to Shay, telling him to come to the plantation because it's very important.

**_Glacier Aftermath_**

**Shay's POV**

After a fight with Liam and Achilles, Me and Haytham along with Gist were sailing back home. Shay was filled with pain after the fight, he killed his life-long Best friend and betrayed the people he once called _Brothers. _But, it was over the world would be safer now that the Assassin's would no longer be meddling with the Pre-cursor site, and that gave me some peace.

I leaned on the bow of the Morrigan thinking about what comes next, as I was thinking Haytham approached me.

I glanced at him and asked. "So what happens now?"

"Master Gist will be in charge of eradicating any remaining traces of the Assassins. Master Weeks and the others will assist him, of course." Haytham answered.

"Achilles has lost everything. He won't dare leave his Homestead." Shay replied.

"He won't..."

I sighed, turning around leaning on the Morrigan's stern.

Haytham took a few more steps close to me.

"Shay, although our search for Precursor sites is at an end, I want that box."

"You will find it for the Templar order, and for me." He ordered.

"It could be anywhere in world by now... It may take years to find it."

"It may take your lifetime. Are you up for the challenge? Haytham asked.

Shay then turned to Haytham and nodded.

"Good." Haytham said, walking away.

However I then remembered Olivia and the promise I made to her. I then regretted accepting to search for the Precursor box. I really want to see Olivia again. It's been nearly 6 years since we parted ways and I may not get another chance to see her again. I always remembered the time they spent together and I always enjoyed though we've been together for 3 months it felt like forever. She was a very special woman and that's why I loved her. So I must ask Haytham for a temporary leave. If he agrees then ,I can go see her,then begin his search for the Precursor box.

I then turned to Haytham "But, I must request one thing."

"What?" Haytham asked, turning around.

"I want to stay in the Colonies for a few weeks to finish up some business."

"What kind of business?" Haytham asked.

Shay then hesitates for a moment then answers. "P...P...Personal Business."

I reached into my coat and pulled out a letter. "I received a letter from a woman I was with. Her name is Olivia."

Gist then interjected. "Olivia, you've mentioned her a few times. She's special to you isn't she?"

"Very."

"So what are you asking?" Haytham asked.

"I want 1 week."

Haytham thought about it for a moment and complied. " Very well you get 1 week, then when that week is up you begin your search."

I nodded. "OK"

"Drop me off at New York."

We continued sailing back to New York and when we arrived we dropped Haytham off at New York, me and gist sailed to Olivia's Plantation.

* * *

The Morrigan was arriving at the Plantations port,Gist stood next to me and asked "So you're gonna see this Woman after 6 years ?"

"Yes and to tell you the truth Gist, I'm nervous."

I wasn't Joking I really was nervous,It's been 6 bloody years and a a lot can change in that time. Many fears ran through me, like she moved on from me or she's dead. I really was nervous.

"Don't be Shay,I think she'll be very happy to see you." Gist said trying to comfort me.

I stayed quiet for a moment then saying. "Prepare to make port.

The Morrigan docked at the plantation, I departed from the ship and walked from the Port,up to the Plantation.

I approached the front door of the Manor, I knocked on the door. I waited for a few moments and saw that a maid answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Olivia, i'm close with her."

The maid nodded then shut the door, I waited for a few more moments then the door opened again seeing Olivia answering this time. Tears ran down both of our faces as we looked at each other, this was the first time we saw each other in 6 years. Happy to see me at his doorstep,Olivia grabbed my head, pulling it to hers kissing me on the lips. I broke the kiss and looked at Olivia with a face filled with Joy.

"Shay it's you haven't seen you in years,you look so different, you look even more handsome than I remember."

I chuckled "Thank You and you look more beautiful than I remember." Olivia Chuckled "It's good to see your flattery hasn't changed."

"I received all the letters you sent me Shay"

"And I received your letter. What did you want to talk to me about ?"

"Come With me." She said grabbing my hand.

Olivia and I walked out of the House and went to the highest part of the plantation where I saw a young boy sitting on a rock looking at the ocean. I looked at Olivia with a curious look.

"Who is that boy ?" I asked. Olivia turned to me and asked "Do you remember that night we spent together before you left?"

"Yes"

"Well, a few days later, I learned I was pregnant with a child, your child"

"His name is James,and,he's your son Shay,our son."

My eyes widened in shock,staring at the boy in disbelief. I couldn't believe what she just told me. _This boy was my child._ I was left speechless.

"Are you sure ? " Shay asked in Disbelief.

"Yes your the only man I slept with 6 years ago,and,he looks a lot like you Shay,he is your son."

Shay looked at the boy still stunned at the fact that he was a father.

James then noticed his mother standing right behind him. "Mother" James said in excitement James got up,ran to her and hugged her. Olivia leaned down to James. "James I have someone right here for you to meet." James look at the man beside his mother. James hid behind his mother in fear. "Who is he? Is he a bad man?" Olivia turned to James and said. "No James he's not,this is Shay Patrick Cormac, your father."

James was surprised by his mother's answer. She told him a lot about his father,but, he never expected to see him so early in his life. James slowly approached me, I leaned down to face him.

"You're really my father ?" He asked.

"I suppose I am and I just returned from a big adventure."

Happy to see his father for the 1st time James hugs me while tears run down both of our faces.

Olivia face filled with tears of joy, seeing a Father meet his Son for the 1st time. Olivia turned to James and Shay,they turned back to her, Olivia Chuckled and Said. "Well how about we spend the day together and catch up on what's been going for the last 6 years for you and us ?"

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful, then lets start with a walk."

"I was actually thinking about doing something else."

Olivia looked at Shay curiously and asked "What ?"

Shay pointed to the Morrigan and asked. "How about we take the Morrigan out ?" James quickly turned to Olivia and Said. "Mother please,could we ? I always wanted to go on a ship could we. Please mother?" James begged Olivia.

Olivia sighed and said. "OK, but, you have to promise you won't touch anything OK."

"I promise"

"Don't worry we won't go no more than a few miles." I reassured.

"Good"

We then went on the Morrigan with Olivia and James.

Gist walked up to me, seeing Olivia and young boy right behind him. "Ah this must be Olivia,Shay has told me much about you. My name is Christopher Gist, First Mate of The Morrigan " Gist held out his hand to Olivia.

Olivia shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Gist noticed the Boy next to Olivia, Gist Knelled down and asked. "And who's this cute little boy ?"

"You're not gonna believe this Gist, This is James,Gist, MY SON!"

Gist glanced at me in surprise. "Really, I didn't know you had a Son Shay."

"Neither did I."

"Anyways Gist, I wanna show these 2 what sailing is like" I said trying to change the subject.

"OK, Hear that Kid? Your gonna go said,while kneeling down to James. James jumped up and down in excitement. I stopped James and said "OK James don't flip out."

ALL HAND PREPARE TO MAKE WAY" Gist Screamed.

* * *

The Morrigan sailed the seas, a few miles away from the Plantation. Olivia approached me while I was, operating the ship. "This is amazing Shay, I never knew sailing could be fun." I chuckled and said. "It seems James is having the most fun."

James was on the bow of the ship looking at the sea. James said to himself "This is amazing."

We didn't go far we only went a few miles before going back, but James still loved sailing.

I spent the whole day with my new family, learning what's been going on with them for the last 6 years.

Me, James and Olivia were in the house,in the kitchen,sitting in the table with James,while Olivia was grabbing the meal. Olivia came in putting the meal on the table. We grabbed our plates and started eating. While we were eating I noticed Pat and Jess were nowhere around the plantation. I glanced at Olivia and asked.

"Olivia, Where are your parents ?" Olivia stopped eating for a moment and said. "They passed away about 2 years ago" Olivia's eyes began to fill with tears. I quickly regretted asking. "Oh my god Olivia, I'm so sorry." Olivia wiped away her tears and said "Don't be, they passed away peacefully about a few months apart and I had them both buried together."

Olivia then turned to James and said," James could you leave me and your father alone for a moment ?"

"OK." James walked out of the kitchen and went outside to play.

"Shay I need to tell you something." Shay looked at Olivia with a curious look and asks " What ?"

"I didn't call you here just to meet James. I need your help ?"

"With what ?" Olivia hesitated for a moment and said.

"A year ago Bandits began harassing my plantation, they said they were gonna burn it down and kill everyone. I pleaded with them,begged them to spare us and my plantation, so I made a deal with them, I give them supplies in exchange they don't harm us. Lately they've been asking for more than I can give. The place is suffering so can you help get rid of these bandits? I nodded "OK, but when I deal with these bandit's I have to leave."

"What?" Olivia asked with a surprised and angry look on her face.

"I was given a job to hunt down an ancient artifact and it may take years to find it." Olivia began to talk,but, I quickly cut her off before she could saying "I know what your gonna say. That I now have responsibilities now that I know i'm a father.

Tears began running down Olivia's face "How can leave me again Shay? You promised we were gonna be together."

"I know Olivia,but, I have more responsibilities. Look I want to be with you too,but, I need to find this Artifact. The people I work for they don't take no for an answer."

"How Long?"

"I don't know."

It was clear to me that Olivia didn't want me leaving her again,but she knows I have to because she always knew that I was never someone who stayed in one place for a long time.

"If you go,Promise we'll see each other again"

"I'll try." Shay said in an attempt to reassure Olivia.

"That's not good enough PROMISE ME!"

I nodded. "I promise"

"OK, BE careful Shay" Shay put her hand on Olivia's "I will."

"Why don't you come with me?" I asked.

"Oh, Shay I would love to, but this place has been in my Family for 100 years and I can't abandon it."

"I understand."

Olivia placed her hands on my face and kissed me for a moment and said "I Love you Shay."

"I love you too Olivia."

He looked at Olivia seeing that she has something on her,but,before he could say something,Olivia says to him.

"Shay, can you do something for me ?"

"What ?"

Olivia Looked outside to see James playing Outside.

"Well every time I see James, I see him filled with a Sense of Adventure, I see it in his eyes, some day I think he'll want to see the world so..." Olivia then pause for a moment. She was very hesitant on what she was about to say to Shay.

"What is it, Olivia?"

"I want you to take him with you."

Olivia's request shocked me. "What?"

"I want you to take James with you on your Journey."

"But"

"But what ?"

"My journey could be dangerous for a young boy,if he comes he may be put in danger."

"I know but, you weren't there,when he was born,but I want you to be here for him now. And if he does get put in danger I have faith you will protect him. Besides there is danger brewing in the Colonies and I fear that they will no longer be safe enough for James."

"Shay, James has never had a father in his life, now I want him to have one. Please,if you wont do it for me do it for him."

I sighed and asked." What about him won't you miss him?"

"I will,but I believe a better life, lays out there for him and I believe he'll grow up to do great things if you raise him.

She then looked out the window, looking at James "Every time I look at him I see a sense of adventure."

It was clear to Shay that Olivia wasn't gonna take no for an answer,so Shay had no choice but to comply.

"Alright, Olivia I'll take him and I promise you I'll raise him right.

"I know you will."

Shay looked out to see James sitting on a log reading a book,he turned back to Olivia and asked."So does he know or are you gonna tell him soon?"

She looked at little James outside and answered."I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Well, I guess that's the best your gonna do so I won't push you."

Olivia chuckled "Still the gentleman."

"Always"

"Anyways I Better get to the Morrigan and inform the crew."

I got up from the table and walked out of the manor and down to the morrigan.

* * *

I arrived at the Morrigan where he found Gist waiting for him.

Gist walked right in front of me." So captain, How did it go?"

I turned to Gist " I got her to understand,and she also wants me to take James with us and I agreed to take him."

Gist looked at me curiously."Shay I'm not opposing your decision or anything,but, aren't you afraid he might get put in danger."

Shay spoke out with his voice louder." I know Gist,but, Jesus he's my son, I promised myself that I would never hurt Olivia,and she believes I will give James a better life,if she believes I can give that boy a better life, then I have to try."

"Alright sir, I'm not opposing I'm just giving you my Opinion."

I immediately calmed down."I know gist, I'm just worried about that boy and of what may happen."

"I may not be a parent I know any father should be concerned for his child's well-being." Gist said trying to comfort me.

I smiled at Gist for his support."Thanks Gist."

"Anytime."

"I have more news Gist we're gonna stay for a few days"

Gist was surprised by this "Why? we need to get underway to begin our search for the Precursor Box as soon as possible."

"I know,but,bandits have been harassing Olivia's Plantation. If I don't do something, James and Olivia may die Gist."

Thinking about it for a moment Gist understood I just wanted to protect my new family,so he sighed and asked "Only for a few days ?"

"Yes"

"Then I guess we better get started then."

I walked up to Gist placing my hands on Gist's shoulders."Thank you."

"Of Course."

I walked up to the command deck and yelled out to the crew."ALRIGHT MATES, WE HAVE A NEW ASSIGNMENT WE'RE GONNA PROTECT THIS PLANTATION FOR A FEW DAYS,TO DRIVE OFF BANDIT'S THAT ARE HARASSING THE PLANTATION. SO GET STARTED."

The crew obeyed Shay they went to the plantation.

* * *

Days have passed and I have made good progress in dealing with the bandits harassing Olivia's Plantation.I also took whatever free time he had to spend time with Olivia and James. James loved having a father in his life ,but,tonight everything will change for James.

It was a peaceful night. James,Olivia,and, I were sleeping in our beds, until the sounds of screaming,gunfire,and, shouting awoke us.

Me and Olivia got up from the bed and looked outside,seeing Bandits attacking the Plantation,killing everybody in sight. The Morrigan's crew were fighting the bandits,protecting the plantation. While looking out the window,I noticed several bandits running to the house,trying to break down the door. I quickly turned to Olivia and said "Quickly get James and hide."

"OK"

"Here take this" I handed Olivia one of my Pistols,Olivia grabbed the pistol and ran to James room to protect him. I immediately put my clothes on, grabbing my weapons. I ran to the Front door,seeing that the bandits just broke through. I quickly pulled out my Sword and dagger,getting ready to fight.

The 1st Bandit charged at me, going in for a stab, I quickly dodged,and slit his throat.

The 2nd Bandit attacks me, I blocked his attack,knocked him on the floor, and stabbed him.

The 3rd Bandit picks up one of the dead bandits swords and charges at me,I knocked his swords out of his hands and stabbed him through the neck with my sword.

I ran out of the manor equipping my air-rifle,5 bandits charged at me,but, I quickly loaded and fired a Shrapnel Grenade at them killing all 5 bandits.

* * *

**Olivia POV**

I entered James room seeing a bandit climbing through the window. I fired at the bandit hitting him in the head, I ran to James hugging him. "Are you okay son." James looked at me with a horrified look. "You...just...killed someone."

I didn't like it anymore than James did but I did it because I had to to protect my son.

"I only did it to protect you,now lets get you out of here." Olivia picked up James,covering his eyes,and ran out to the front door where I saw 3 dead bandits.

Shay and Gist ran to us "Are you both OK ?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"Gist, Round up the People and get them to the barn."

"At once"

Shay turned to me while I was holding James and said "Olivia,take James and run to the Barn"

"Okay,let's go James"

We ran to the Barn(seeing the crew of the morrigan fighting the bandits) ,Carrying James,but,a bandit on Horseback noticed us and chased after us,The bandit pulled out a pistol,and, fired at bullet hitting me in the back,I fell to the Ground. James fell out of my hands and landed onto the ground,James got up,looked at me."MOTHER!" James then ran to my side. The bandit who shot me stopped right in front of James,got off his horse,reloading his pistol and approached James.

The bandit said looked at James and said " Don't worry,you'll be joining her in just a minute boy." The Bandit aimed his pistol,preparing to fire,but, a gunshot is fired,but,not from the bandit's pistol. The Bandit fell to the ground, James saw Shay right in front of the bandit's corpse. Shay approached James and saw me on the ground he ran up to me rolling me over, but I was still alive, but blood was gushing from my mouth.

"Let's get you both to the Barn." Shay picked me up and ran to the Barn with James.

Shay and James ran to the Barn,carrying me. The last of the Plantations people were gathered into the barn Shay and James ran in just in time,the barn doors closed and people barricaded them. Shay put me down to look at the gunshot, shay looked at it and it was bad. The bullet punctured my lung leaving her only a few minutes to live.

I looked at Shay, (Breathing Heavily) "Shay,I'm not gonna make it,but,before I die, please,all I ask is that you take care of James for me."

Shay immediately replied "Don't talk like that Olivia you'll make it"

"No I won't"

James put his hand on my face,tears running down his eyes "Please Mother you can't leave me, I don't want you to go."

I looked at my son "You have to Son, you have to." Do you remember what my dream was?"

"To see a world where all Men and Women are created free and equally" James said sobbing.

"I may not live to see a world like that... but,maybe you will,me and your Grandparents always knew you'd grow up to do great things ... promise me you'll keep living and do great things James ... Promise Me".

"Mother please."

"Promise Me" I said with her tone increasing slightly.

James looked at her mother and said "I promise mother ... I Promise" I looked at James one last time and said " I love you son"

"I love you mom."

"James I have something to tell you."

"WHAT!" James asked

"Me and...your father were talking and I was gonna have you go with him."

James was shocked to learn this. "Why."

I placed my hand on James cheek "Because I believe a better life lays out there for you."

"You were gonna send me away with a father I barely know."

"I trust Shay and...and I always knew you were gonna travel. I...I wanted to give a life of adventure and a Father who...who loves you. I don't expect you to understand, all I wish is you honor this...honor this as my last wish,PLEASE." I begged.

"Alright, I'll go,but, I'm doing it for you not for him."

I smiled. "I ... know."

I turned back to Shay and said "Take ... care of him... please ... promise me."

Shay shed a tear and said" I promise Olivia, I'll take care of James and raise him right."

I grabbed Shay's face pulling him in for one final kiss. I then succumbed to my wound dying from the gunshot.

* * *

**Shay's POV**

I then laid Olivia's body on the ground,James fell on top on her body crying. Suddenly a loud bang came from the barn doors, the people panicked,but, a voice from behind the door said. "It's over the bandits have all been killed,it's safe to come out."

I recognized the voice it was Gist, Shay told the people holding the barricade in place. "It's OK I recognize the voice, it's my first mate Gist it's safe to open the door."

The Barn doors opened, I walked outside to see Gist and several British soldiers along with some of my crew standing outside.

I asked"You called for help Gist ?"

"Yes, I sent word to a nearby British Outpost,requesting for help"

"Then I guess I owe you one Gist"

" I guess you do."

I turned back to James and saw him next to his mother's body, still crying, I watched as he closed Olivia's eyes.

I looked at James for a moment then said "I'll start digging a grave."

"OK."

Shay walked out of the barn,grabbing a shovel.

* * *

**Morning**

James stood in front of a grave with a Tombstone engraved _Olivia, A Loving Mother and a Pure Soul._

I approached James holding a Necklace I took of Olivia. He stood their sad and motionless ever since I buried her.

"I'll make you proud Mom, I'll make you proud." I heard James say.

I then walked up right beside James.I held out Olivia's necklace "I think she would want you to have this"

James looked at me then down to the necklace,then grabbed it out of my hand, he looked at it for a few moments then put it in his pocket.

I knelled down to James, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry James, she didn't deserve that."

"I know" James said with tears still running from his eyes. He then turned to me and asked. "But why did it happen."

I wasn't sure how to answer that question so I did the best I could."I'm not sure,but things happen."

"Why do they?"

I shrugged "They just do."

We looked at Olivia's grave for a few more moments then I said.

"I know you're going through a lot right now James,but,we have to leave here today,come down to the Morrigan when you're ready."

James looked at me and said "No, I'll come with you now"

"OK, Then lets go."

As me and James walked to the Morrigan, we saw several dead bandits,burned fields, and British soldiers pilling up the Bodies.

* * *

The Morrigan departed to open water,leaving what was left of the plantation.

James went to the bow of the ship with me and Gist right behind him. James turned to me and said "I want to follow in your footsteps Father, I want to become a Merchant Sailor.

I looked at James with a Guilty look, I knelled down to James and confessed. "James,I have something to tell you."

"What ?" James asked.

"I'm...I'm not a Merchant Sailor, Me and Gist are part of a group called "The Templar Order" an order dedicated to bringing peace to Humanity. We are at war with a group called. The Assassin Brotherhood, a group determined to bring freedom in their own twisted way."

James was surprised by the truth,but, he also saw it as a chance to do great things. He looked up Shay and Gist and said. "Then,I want to become a Templar father, I promised mother I would do great things, I see this as a chance to do that."

My face filled with pride and also fear,that James wants to do what's and that he may die if he becomes a Templar.

"Are you sure James? Once you join us, your life will change,so,are you sure you want to do this ?" I asked James

"Yes" Said James confidently.

I saw the confidence in his eyes and eagerness to serve.

I sighed and said "Alright training begins tomorrow. Now go to the Captains Quarters, I prepared a bed for you, now go and get some rest."

"OK Father" James complied walking to the captain's Quarters.

Me and Gist looked at James as he walked towards the Captain's Quarters. Gist asked me "Do you think he has what it takes to become a Templar ?"

"I think so,but, I only hope he doesn't come regret his decision."

* * *

**James POV**

Upon entering the captains cabin I saw the newly set up bed, I sat on it, I pulled out the necklace that father took off mother, I looked at it and said "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a great journey Mother."

* * *

**This is the beginning of James Cormac's story. The Story about James Cormac, The Templar-Turned Assassin.**


	3. Chapter 3

James Templar Days

12 years ago,when James mother Olivia died James went with his father Shay on his search for the Precursor Box. James wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a Templar,Shay agreed to train James in the ways of the Templar Order.

12 years have passed since James joined the Templar Order and Shay has taught James a lot about The Assassin's and Templar's. Their Origin's,Structures and purposes.

Shay spent the past 12 years teaching James a lot about Stealth,Combat,Running,Climbing,Sailing and Training him to fight with several types of weapons.

James just turned 18 and is nearly ready to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a Templar.

As time passed James began to notice a change in Shay's personality, he became Cold, Ruthless,and Calculating. He was no longer the Selfless,and Honorable man his mother fell in love with. Will James will be brought down a dark path or will James bring himself into the light

James and his Father,Shay are currently in London for their search for the Precursor Box.

* * *

London

February 10,1773

James leans on the bow of The Morrigan. He looks at his necklace and says to it. "I think this is the Beginning of My Story Mom."

As he was looking at his necklace he noticed that the clouds were clearing up and saw that London was in Sight.

James walked up to the wheel of the ship where his father Shay was operating the morrigan.

"We're arriving in London Father."

"I see."

"So this is where our search for the Precursor Box has led us?"

Shay was here for his search for the Precursor box,but he had other plans for Shay.

"Yes We are,but,James when we get a moment I need to talk to you."

"Um... Alright."

James was puzzled about what his father needed to discuss with him. However he did not worry about that right now, the morrigan was about to make port.

"So there are Assassins in London?"asked James

"Yes,but,their manpower and resources are severely limited,so they shouldn't be a problem,but,be on your guard."

"We're about to arrive in London,come with me James I have something for you."

"What?" James asked curiously.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Shay and James walk to the Captains Quarters while a crew member takes the wheel.

They arrive in The Captains Quarters where James sees a chest on the Table,Shay opens the chest."They're all yours."

Shay moves aside,allowing James to look in the Chest.

He look in and sees 2 hidden blades. James face filled with surprise,he turned to shay filled with joy.

"Really Assassin weapons,You're giving these to me?"

"Yes you've earned them."

James put on the Hidden Blades and Test's them out for a moment.

"Alright enough." Shay grabs James Hands."Come on, we need to make port."

James and Shay walk out of the Captains Quarters and prepare to make port.

The Morrigan arrives in London, Shay and his Son James walk out of the ship and onto the harbor where they see a man waiting for them.

The man looks at Shay and says "Shay Cormac, the assassin turned Templar , it's a pleasure to meet you."

Shay shook the mans hand and asked "And you are?"

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Oliver, I'm a Templar,like you."

Olivier saw the young man behind Shay and asked. Who's this?"

"This is my son James Cormac"

"Ah right, I heard so many good things about you."

"Thank you" James said in appreciation.

"The Grand-master sent me to escort you both to our Headquarters,here in London.

"Then take us there."

"Right away."

Oliver escorted Shay and James to a carriage. Oliver opened the door for them.

"Right this way."

James and Shay entered the Carriage.

James is with Shay on a mission in London to locate the precursor box. Shay and James were gonna stay at the Templar Headquarters in London.

As they rode to the Templar HQ. James and Shay talked about their Mission,but Shay had other plans for James.

James asked."So do we have a lead on the Precursor Box here in London."

"Yes,James that's what I wanted you to talk to you about."

"Why" James asked Curiously.

Shay sighed."James, you're not helping in the search anymore,I'm sending you to the Templar Order in The Colonies"

James immediately got up and asked angrily."What why?!"

"Because,you have so much potential and it would be wasted in my search."

"But I want to help."

"I know,but, you also swore an oath to the Templar Order,Which means you must to do things for our order even if you don't like it. Besides,You did promise your mother you would grow up to do great things, the colonies may provide you the Opportunity to do Colonies are in the middle of a revolution and I believe you will do great things to help the British Effort in the Colonies. "

Unable to find a reason to use against his father he finally succumbs."Ugh fine,but,will you be here for my Initiation."

Shay smiled."Of course I will."

The Carriage came to a stop they looked outside and saw that they arrived at the Templar HQ. The driver opened the Carriages door."We have arrived the Grand-master is expecting you now."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

Shay and James walked out of the carriage and went into the Manor and walked into the Meeting room. They went in and Saw that the Templar's were gathered around for a Grand master Looked up and noticed Shay and James in the doorway. He got up to meet the 2 Templar's.

"Ah Shay, I heard of your arrival and it's a pleasure to meet you" The Grand Master held out his hand.

Shay shook her hand."The pleasure is all mine Grand Master."

The Grand Master notices the 18 year old man standing behind Shay.

"Ah this must be your son, James Issac Cormac, I heard so much about you." The Grand Master held out his hand to James.

James shook the Grand Masters Hand."The pleasure is all mine Grand-Master."

The Grand-master said to James."Shay told me you're going to the Colonies,A ship will be here within 1 or 2 weeks to take you to the Colonies,but,in the meantime we have work for you in London."

"Anyways I'll be overseeing your Initiation into the Templar Order,but,1st things 1st. Shay I understand your searching for the Precursor Box."

"Your in luck." Shay chuckled "I make my own luck, Grand Master"

The Grand master chuckled. "Apparently. Now onto business A Master Assassin was given what we believed to be the Precursor Box."

"Where and who is he ?"

"His name is Sean White,He's in his Late 40's,Red hair,Brown Eyes and has a daughter named, Ash White,who's 17,has Red hair,Blue eyes and she's one of the Youngest Assassins in London.

James picked up and looked at her picture. "She's beautiful." James accidentally said Out loud.

The Templar's looked at him wierded out.

"Sorry Grand Master, That was inappropriate."

The Grand Master Sighed and continued."Anyways, we believe Sean is Somewhere in London, we have Information that the Assassins are planning to try and take control of London."

"How" Asked Shay.

"Their building a gang and targeting a borough in London and, we believe they'll use that borough as a staging point to grow that Gang."

The Grand-master turned to James "James I'm assigning you to locate and kill the Gang Leader and his gang before they gain control of Borough. If they succeed we may begin to lose control of London."

"James you're only gonna be here for a week so we want you to do what you can to take down the Gang the Assassins are building. We have Locations of their potential base"

1\. An abandoned Inn in White-Chapel.

2\. An Old Mansion that was shut down in one of the Bad Districts.

3\. Some abandoned boats just off London.

James Nodded."Very well, I'll see what I can do in the Morning."

The Grand master smiled at James Obedience."Very Good."

The Grand Master turned back to the Templar Masters.

"Now that we're down here, I believe it's time we got started on James Initiation,don't you agree Shay?"

"I believe so Grand Master"

"Any Objections ?"

None of the Templar's Objected.

The Grand Master turned to James."Okay then,James Issac Cormac, Step forward."

James walked forward.

"James, Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?"

"I do."

"To never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?"

"I do."

"And to do so from now until death no matter the cost?"

"I do."

"Then James Issac Cormac, step forward."

James walked right up to the Grand Master.

"Give me your hand."

James held out his hand, the Grand Master held out a Templar Ring.

"James Issac Cormac,we welcome you with open arms,"brother." Together,we will usher in a New World, a world of Order and Structure."

The Grand Master put the ring on James Finger. "You are a Templar."

The Grand Master turned to the Templar Council and spoke"May The Father of Understanding Guide Us."

"MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING GUIDE US!" Said all the Templar's.

James immediately felt a sense of pride. He was now a Templar Knight, this will be the beginning of a great journey.

"Now that we got that out of the you should head to your room James, it's upstairs,the last room on the left,you'll have lots to do tomorrow."

With that in mind, he did start feeling tired. James nodded in agreement."Alright."

James walks upstairs to his room, when he enters he sees a medium sized room with a Dresser,large window,clothes rack and a King Size bed. James began to undress putting his clothes on the Rack.

James layed down on the bed,removing the necklace from around his neck. He looked at it."I did it Mother,I became a Templar knight." He said to it in a drowsy tone.

As he began to drift off,he had only one thought in mind. Serve the order till the end. He wondered if he could keep that promise. He then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The Hunt

James woke up,seeing sunlight pouring through the windows, he sat up from his bed seeing,his Templar Outfit hanging up and his Hidden Blades on the dresser. James gets up from the bed,puts on his robes ,equips his hidden blades and walks out of the room. But before he exited the room,he noticed a letter along with a set of weapons wrapped around a sheet were placed on his dresser. James opened up the letter and it said. It was from Shay.

_James, You have now become a Templar Knight, a proud shepherd of Order and Unity._

_When you joined our order 12 years ago, I was worried you may have ended up getting yourself killed._

_But seeing the Man you have become,that fear is now replaced with Happiness._

_I'm proud to have met you James and I'm proud to call you my Son._

_And I know you'll grow into a Fine Templar and maybe one day._

_You'll be teaching your child about our order._

_I could never be more proud of you James._

_I give these to you, you have earned these._

_Sincerely Shay,Your Father._

Tears began running down James face,Shay's words filled him with pride. But,fear ran down his body,fear that he may let down his father.

James put the letter aside and opened up the sheet,revealing Twin Pistol holsters(Carrying twin pistols),a Sword that's sheathed,and, Shay's Air-Rifle. James was surprised that Shay was passing on his Air rifle,but, after 12 years of Assassin and Templar training and barely getting into trouble he must have made Shay more proud than he realized.

James equipped the weapon holsters,sheathed the sword are put the Air-rifle in the holster on his back. James then went over his mission.

His mission is to locate the Gang Headquarters,and eliminate them,before they capture a borough and grow their Gang. The easiest way to do that is to Kill the Assassin leading the Gang, and take take control of the Gang. It was a good plan, Taking control of the Gang would help the Templar s Spread their Influence.

James walked out of the Manor and into the City of London.

_This is gonna be one of James 1st assignments as a Templar._

A day after James Initiation,he walks the Streets of London seeing people going about their every day lives. He wondered what life would be like if, his mom never died and he stayed with her. He wondered about that a lot, he misses her a lot and wishes she was still here. But, he couldn't stop wondering "_Where would I be if she was still alive?_" He chose not to think about it. When he went with his father,he did it only because it was her dying wish. She wanted to give him a father he always wanted. When she died he promised he would do great things for people. So he chose to carry on. When he learned about Shay's Templar origins,he believed joining the Templar Order was the right choice. But as he grew, he noticed his father wasn't the person wasn't the same man his mother described. Instead of a selfless and honorable man, he saw him as a Cold and Ruthless individual. He kept wondering that maybe that's who he always was or the trauma from his past affected him? Shay told him about Lisbon,how he betrayed the Assassin's,and, his quest to stop them.

It's clear to James that Shay's past experiences have turned him into a monster,and,he fears that Shay or his Loyalty to the Templar Order may lead him down a dark path.

James stopped for a moment to pull out a map to the 3 possible Gang Locations. There are 3 locations to the Possible Gang HQ.

1\. An abandoned Hotel in White-chapel.

2\. An Old Mansion that was shut down in the most dangerous districts in London.

3\. Some abandoned boats just off London.

James thought about it for a moment and decided to investigate "The Abandoned Boats."

* * *

1\. Abandoned Boats

He arrived at the Abandoned boats and saw that they were beached and still in good condition a little tilted,but,still in good condition. James put on his face covering and ran down to the bay, he climbed onto the boat and ran downstairs.

As he walked through the boats he found no sign that there are gangs operating in the boats. He even used his eagle sense and no hidden doors, no recent activity, or any signs of life for the past years.

He decided to abandon his search in the boats and decided to go search at the abandoned hotel.

* * *

2\. The deserted Inn

James arrived at the abandoned Inn. He looked around it and noticed that all of the doors and windows were boarded up,Except One, he saw that a door in the back alley was open. He pulled out his sword and a pistol (in case he gets attacked.) and slowly entered the Inn. He began searching every room

* * *

3\. The Old Mansion

It's Nightfall

James arrived at the old Mansion, he believes that this may be the Gang's Headquarters,because,the Inn and the Boats showed no signs of Gang Activity. James stopped for a moment and thought to himself."Even if the Gangs are operating in this old Mansion,maybe the assassin's aren't leading them and someone else is. He also thought."Maybe if I can kill the Gang Leader,whoever He or maybe She is. I can take control of the gang." He thought about it and reached a conclusion_ Adapt as I go._

He took a good look at the Manor and saw that it was big,several windows were boarded up,guards were patrolling all over the Mansion,and,as he looked he saw that a dim light was coming out of one the Windows.

James sneaked up to the Manor from behind using the _"Cover of night_" The lamps are not lit so it will be easier to move approached the back of the Mansion and used his Eagle sense. He looked through the wall of the Mansion and noticed that there is a network of tunnels leading into the Mansion and there are thugs all over the building.

He whispered to himself." These tunnels must be connected to London's Sewer manor is abandoned,so,it makes an ideal base. The Assassins must be here."

He climbed up the building,avoiding the windows. He reached the top and noticed 2 guards on top,the roof. He waits until one of the guards looks away and goes for a "Stab through the mouth,grabs him,and,throws him off the roof." The 2nd guard looks and notices his partner is missing,he looks out and sees him on the ground dead,but,before he could alert anyone,James climbs onto the roof,runs up to him,and,assassinates him,before he alerts anyone. James picks up the body and throws it off the Roof. James climbs down from the Roof,grabs the bodies,and hides them in a nearby haystack.

James climbs back up to the Roof and,uses the hatch to down to the 2nd floor of the Mansion.

James reaches the 2nd floor,a guard comes out through a door to his left. James quickly takes cover behind a wall before the guard spots him. He uses his Eagle Sense and notices 4 guards are patrolling the Stair ways,2 on each side.3 in the Hallway and . James equips his Air-rifle,loads in tranquilizer darts, he quickly fires the darts,putting them to sleep.

James uses his eagle Sight seeing 3 Hooded figures Standing around a table,it appears they were discussing something. James looked around with his eagle sight and saw an Overhead window on the roof where they were talking. James went out through a window,climbed up to the Mansions roof and ran up to the Overhead Window. He knelled down to listen in on their conversation. He took a look at them and he recognized 2 of them. The Assassin at the front end of the table was Sean White and the one of the right is Ash White, Sean Whites Daughter." He looks at the Assassin on the left,but, doesn't recognize him.

Listening in on the conversation,James hears.

"Is it done?" Sean asks.

"Yes the Precursor box is now safely on a ship,that left for Europe this morning."The unknown assassin answers.

"Very good Mark, I can always count on you ."

"Thank you Sean."

Sean now turns to his Daughter and asks.

"Ash, Now how goes gang recruitment?".

Ash answers. "Very well. I have recruited dozens of people into my gang."

"What are you calling them again" asked Mark.

"Well, i decided to call them _The Wolves."_

"Hmm, that's good."

Ash pointed her head closer to Marks. "Yea,it is."

Sean laughed lightly. "Alright back to business. One of our sources say a Templar was just recruited into their Order today."

"Ash, have you identified the Templar that underwent the Initiation,today?" asked Sean.

Ash answered "I have, his name is James Cormac. Shay Cormac's son."

"Oh my god. The son of the Feared Assassin Hunter?" Mark asked in a scared tone.

"Yes and to make matters worse. This morning Shay arrived in London with him. He's most likely searching for the Precursor Box." Ash said.

"Jesus Ash,do you have anymore bad news?"

"Yes,I fear the Templar's may be on to our plans."

"What makes you think that?" Mark asked.

"A few days ago. Some of my men found the body of one of our Informants,he had maps and letters on him. When they found him, they were stolen"

"Then 3 hours ago. One of my scouts reported a young Templar investigating some of the places we were gonna set up Gang HQ's. It may be James and,I fear he may soon discover this base."

"Then our time is "Limited". Sean said calmly.

"Shit,This is not good." Ash said in a worried tone.

"Alright here's the plan."

"Ash, your my daughter,but,you're also the _Fastest and Stealthiest Assassin _we have right now. So, I want you,and,your best men to find these Templar's."

Sean handed a list of Templar targets.

James whispered to himself. "I need to get that List." He continued to listen in on the Conversation.

Sean said to Ash."These are a list Templar targets need to be Assassinated in order to take control of "The White-Chapel District"

"I'll locate them,and,have my men target them,when we have their locations."

"Excellent. But,be careful Ash. Shay and his Son are formidable Templar's,they have years of training. Shay has killed several Master Assassins and completely destroyed The Colonial Brotherhood. If you engage either of them... Please... be careful. I don't want to lose you.

"I promise Father,if I see either of them. I'll be careful." Ash said reassuringly.

"Good then,I must take my leave let's go Mark. We have to report back to the Bureau."

With that said, Sean and the other Assassin Mark walked out of the room and left the Manor.

James needed that list in order to stop the assassins from killing Templar Targets. He decided to wait a few minutes before sneaking into that room.

* * *

Meeting an Assassin

Minutes have passed. James looks through the Overhead window seeing Ash writing up copies of the list of Templar names to give to her gang. He then notices Ash leaving the room,likely turning in for the night. So he quietly opens up the overhead window and quietly climbs down to the room.

James drops down into the room,then crouches down,quietly walking up to the table,looking at the 5 copies of the list,he grabs a blank paper from the table, grabbing out a writing feather, dipping it in ink,he writes down a copy of the list of Templar Targets.

Finishing up James now leaves by climbing up through the Overhead window on the roof. He climbs up,closing the window,James sighs in relief,but before he could move. James feels the barrel a pistol dig into his head.

"Don't move!"

"Shit!"James sighs,putting his hands up.

"Now stand up,turn around and don't do anything stupid Templar." Ordered the assailant.

James stands up and slowly turns around to see that it's the young Assassin"Ash White".

"I thought it was too easy."

Ash chuckled "Did you really think that this would be easy,sneaking into a guarded mansion,filled with Assassin's?"

"Luckily during my conversation with Mark and My Father, I noticed you eavesdropping,through the Overhead window on the roof. So I decided to trick you that I left so you would let your guard down and it worked."

"Who are you?" Ash demanded to know.

"James" he answered.

Surprised Ash asks. "Wait James Cormac, Son of Shay Cormac?"

"Yes, like father like son. I'm a Templar"

"And I know who you are."

"Your Sean Whites Daughter,Ash: The youngest Assassin of the English Brotherhood."

"I guess if you know a lot about me then, I must know do the Templar's know our plans?"

Not willing to die James answers."Their suspicious,but,don't truly know."

"That's good, means we still got time."

Wanting to know his fate,James asks "Well Ash, I must ask you have me at gun point. You can either Kill me here or kill me somewhere else ,what are you going to do?"

"First, I'd like that list."

"OK, Just don't kill me."

Ash slowly reaches for the list,but,James quickly grabs Ash's pistol, it fires,alerting the Mansion. James punches Ash in the face and trips her over.

"Next time finish me off." James said. He then makes a run for it.

James quickly throws a smoke bomb,stunning the guards running to ash's aid.

Ash quickly gets up. _"AFTER HIM!" _she ordered.

The Chase

James runs through the gardens,being pursued by Ash and her men,while being shot at.

One of her guards runs right in front of him going for a stab through the chest,but, he dodges and slashes his neck,with his hidden blades.

He then jumped from the gardens onto the streets of London,with Ash and her gang still on his tail.

James then equips his Grenade Launcher (While running) and fires sleep grenades. The Sleep grenades,then detonate and knock out all of Ash's guards. But, Ash wears protection against the gas and continues to pursue James. James then notices a rope connected to a bag of rocks on the roof. James runs up to the roof,he cuts it and allows him to quickly ascends to the roof. James then continues running on the rooftops,but Ash is still on his tail. James keeps running,but arrives at a dead end. Ash appears right behind him carrying her sword.

"Looks like you've reached a dead end James. Now surrender."

James turns around,pulls out his sword and readies himself.

"If you want your list, you'll have it from my dead body."

"As you wish."

Ash and James begin fighting.

James goes for a slash to her stomach but she deflects it and punches James in the face.

The punch stunned James as he groaned in pain.

Ash goes in for a stab to the stomach,but he quickly dodges her attack and punches her in the stomach.

Ash groans in pain,but quickly recovers.

James goes in for another attack,but Ash dodges and knocks James sword out of his hand.

With James weapon out of his hand,Ash then goes for a finisher,but James dodges her and knocks her sword out her hand too.

With both their weapon's out of reach, Ash and James then continue their fight with their fists.

Minutes Later...

Ash layed on the ground all beaten,and James stood in front of her with several bruises on him. James knelled down to her. She looked at James filled with fear,but she kept a brave face on.

"What are you waiting for, get it over with."

James held out his sword, placing the edge on her stomach. James was going in for a kill,but James couldn't finish her for some reason. He couldn't because Olivia taught him It's wrong to kill a dying adversary.

"No, you don't deserve to die, you're too young."

Unable to kill her James sheathes his sword,picks her up,and tends to her wounds.

Minutes Later ...

James cleans Ash's injuries and bandages them,with bandages them,with bandages in his pack. He gives her medicine to numb her pain. He noticed the gang members coming,so he makes a run for it.

Ash's men accompanied by Sean arrive to see her laying on the ground. Sean rushed to her side,Ash was relieved to see her father.

"Ash are you OK"

"Yes."

"Let's get you somewhere safe."

"Father, the Manor's been compromised we need to go somewhere else."

"Don't worry sweetie,we have a safe house not far from here we'll go there."

Sean picked up her daughter and ordered her men to go to the safe house.

James kneels from a nearby rooftop,seeing everything.

He says to himself. "Good, she'll keep them distracted,while I escape.

James then got up and went back to Shay.

* * *

Morning

Morning has come and James has arrived at the Manor: Exhausted and hurt. He has been running and fighting all night and was glad to be home.

He arrives at the manors doorstep and immediately collapses on the ground. Shay opens the door and runs to his sons side.

"Oh my god, James what happened to you?" Shay shouted.

James took a few deep breaths before he said."I found the Assassin's ...and found your... next destination for your... search ...father." James then,passed out.

A few other Templar's came outside to help him. Together they carried him Inside and tended to his injuries.

* * *

James woke up to a familiar sight. He was in his room,laying in his bed. He looked around to see his father Shay and the Grand-master sitting right beside him.

"Jesus James are you OK?" Asked Shay.

James sat up from the bed and nodded.

"Good. Now you said you know where the precursor box is?"

"I do."

"Where is it ?"

"The Assassin's sent it on a boat to Europe a few days ago." James answered.

"Dammit,then I must be off."

Shay got up and began to walk out of the room,but James grabs Shay's hand stopping him.

"Father wait. I want to talk to you first."

Shay reluctantly agreed."Alright."

The Grand-master turned to shay. "Shay leave us, I must talk to him."

Shay complied and left the room.

The Grand master then turned to James.

"Now, James, Shay has told me you've learned the Assassin's plans."

James nodded.

"I have."

"Well what's their plan?"

"This." James then got up from his bed and reached into his trench-coat and pulled out the List of Templar Target's he acquired from the Manor.

"These are a list of Templar


End file.
